


I know I’m headed for hell but it feels like heaven with you

by adoretsuki



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut, camgirl au, cisgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoretsuki/pseuds/adoretsuki
Summary: One-shot inspired by this prompt by @kiheons/bioward: http://kiheons.tumblr.com/post/175227675307/craquaria-au-where-aquaria-is-a-cam-girl-with-aTLDR: camgirl!au Craquaria





	I know I’m headed for hell but it feels like heaven with you

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be split into 3-4 parts, but this is part 1! Thank you so much for the feedback I've been getting, I really appreciate it! xx

Long, sleek black hair framing a milky-complected modelesque face accentuated by bold makeup. Sparkly cerulean eyes framed with winged eyeliner and thick eyelashes; plump red lips that look so soft that you could take a nap on them. Those are all things that can be used to describe Aquaria Needles. Of course, that wasn't her fans' point of focus. They usually have their eyes glued to her slender frame and her endless porcelain legs.

Her fans, of course aren't what society considered to be the "normal" kind of fans. She's not really what she would consider a usual celebrity, like a pop musician or a model who are considered public figures. She's a camgirl. She loved the attention and the confidence it gave her. When she was in class or talking to her friends she can barely string a "Hi, bonjour, how are you?" together, but when she was doing a live cam show she suddenly could articulate better and not be as afraid to fuck up verbally. Aquaria wished, however, that she could only apply this to the one girl she wanted to notice her- Brianna Heller. Surprise, surprise; Aquaria is very, painfully gay. Brianna, however was a mystery to her. Yeah, they were friends, but she didn't dare ask her beautiful blonde friend what her dating history was.

Aquaria was currently pacing around her apartment, one that she didn't have to share with anyone thanks to her mother paying for its rent and utilities. The black-haired girl couldn't get Brianna's honey brown eyes out of her mind. She couldn't help but think about her, as she was infatuated with her. Brie had suggested they study together today, but she panicked and said she was busy. Poor Aquaria has been mentally beating herself up over being stupid enough to decline a study date with the X-rated polly pocket that was her crush. In her defense, Aqua was too fixated on her friends' choice of clothing- a sleeveless pastel pink dress that hugged her hips and showed enough cleavage to drive her insane. Not to mention that it showed her toned arms that she wanted to be wrapped around her waist so badly, and many other things that she would never admit out loud to herself or anyone else.

Now the seemingly perpetually frustrated brunette had finally settled on her bed in black and red lacy lingerie, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Aquaria had many toys and a bottle of lube sitting on her bedside dresser. She licked her lips, staring at her laptop screen. She was full of pent up frustration and was ready to blow off some steam. She positioned herself on her knees, her legs spread enough to see her transparent lacy panties; it was so obscene, you could clearly see her wet and swollen pussy's lips clinging to the fabric, even from the distance from her to the camera. A hint of her wetness was even dripping slowly down her inner left thigh, glistening just enough to be seen by her viewers.

She leaned down to click the button to start the live show, smirking subtly to herself. Many users joined, mostly her regulars. None of the names really caught her eye, so she assumed all of them had seen her shows. She parted her painted lips to speak, her voice dark and full of undeniable of lust as she murmured. "Welcome back." Messages filled the screen, and her hands moved down to rub circles on her inner thighs as she read them. One of her hands slipped down to her cunt, tracing along her throbbing clit.

  
**bcracker has joined the live**

 

\---

 

Heat pooled in her abdomen as her caramel eyes locked with the screen in front of her, all of her surroundings blurring around her as she gawked at the sight. Brie shouldn't be this surprised- she's been tuning in to this particular cam show for over a week- but what did surprise her was that it was Aquaria's. The same girl that she spent so much time with during the day, admiring her hair that was like the vast starless night sky that stretched above New York and her eyes that gleamed like aquamarine gems. That was only the start of what Brianna admired about her but she felt as though the adoration was unrequited. Why else would Aquaria avoid her as much as she has been lately? Her heart couldn't help but flutter when her mind was brought back to the live video in front of her via one of the younger girl's moans. Aqua slid her panties down her legs, spreading her thighs a bit, only giving Brie a better view of her touching herself. Brie felt her breath hitch as she watched, only now noticing her own skin start to flush from her arousal. She started to type something, insecurities flooding her mind as she read it over and over. Her insecurities winning over, her cursor hovered over the text to delete it, and the message disappeared.

 

A wave of relief washed over her until she heard Aquaria's voice, her body instinctively stiffening up. _"You're so stunning. You have no idea what I'd give to have your skirt on my face."_  A rose hue filled Cracker's cheeks, hearing the exact words she had typed leave the girls' lips. "Have my skirt on your face, hm? What a cute way to word it. Maybe I'll take you up on that..bcracker." The answer to her embarrassing comment was like music to her ears. The only thing that made it better was that a string of the sexiest and most erotic noises that escaped Aquaria’s lips. It was no shock that she was even more beautiful when she was this vulnerable. “Fuck…” Brianna’s breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of a thick, bright blue toy. The slim modelesque girl slowly lowered herself onto it, licking her lips and smearing her lipstick a bit in the process. Brianna bit her lip at the sight of Aqua’s pussy hungrily swallowing it up, wishing that she was the one making her cry out desperately for release. She could only imagine wearing the said blue toy strapped to her hips, and fucking Aquaria against every wall in her apartment. There’s nothing Brianna would love more than to see the haughty girl squirm under her.

 

The younger girl was clearly frustrated, by the very arrhythmic, erratic way she moved her hips. The toy was curved at an angle that was rubbing against all of the spots that made her thighs visibly shake and her skin flush. The sight of her bouncing up and down and gazing down at the camera with hooded eyes was something Brie couldn’t handle anymore; the sight had ignited heat in her core and she needed to relieve it. She dipped her fingers into her panties and teased her fingertips around but never directly touching her clit. Her entire body was so sensitive and hot just from watching Aquaria. It was insane how a girl she barely spent time with had so much power over her. In fact, it was almost maddening. Brie could’ve sworn her fingers were moving by their own volition at this point, as her index finger teases her entrance before thrusting inside of her. One finger quickly became two, and two quickly became three, her thumb still circling and barely grazing her swollen clit. The noises her body was making were absolutely obscene, but she didn’t care. Past her haze, she could make out Aquaria’s azure eyes glazing with unadulterated lust, and tears blackened with mascara streaming down her cheeks slowly in thin lines. The thought of Aqua being blissful enough to cry is what drove Brianna to send herself over the edge. Her thumb rolled directly over the tiny bundle of nerves, her fingers finding a rhythm. The rhythm was merciless and very quickly caused her to cum onto her fingers. Not long after she came down from that high, Brie slowly brought her attention back to the screen and saw the younger girl panting, and she reached forward to shut the lid of her laptop, but….she couldn’t. Brianna was frozen, her petite hand hovering over the device until she realized Aquaria had stopped moving altogether and was completely motionless. The live must have ended. Brie was so dazed and buried in her thoughts that she barely heard her phone ringing, the sound seeming to become louder and louder. Fuck. Not now. The blonde wiped her fingers off and leaned over to look at who could have awful enough timing to call her now.

 

The blonde’s mind sent into a frenzy when she read the name in giant print. ‘Aqua’. She attempted to regain her composure as she answered, feigning her usual energetic attitude. “Hey, Aqua-“ “Hey, Brianna.” The younger girl spoke with her naturally silvery voice in a nearly smug way. Brie was about to tease Aquaria for the smirk she knew was on her face when she heard the other girl start to speak, her voice still heavy with lust from what occurred mere minutes ago, “bcracker, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric by "Like Heaven" by Zolita. As said in the summary, the prompt was from @/kiheons and you should go check out their work! 
> 
> Also note: The comment from Brianna was inspired by a lyric from "Like Heaven", just like the title.


End file.
